Biollante
Biollante is a giant hybrid monster created from human, plant, and Godzilla's DNA, who battles Godzilla in the film Godzilla vs. Biollante. History Birth After Godzilla's rampage through Tokyo in The Return of Godzilla, pieces of his skin were found by repair crews. They were transported to a lab in Saradia, where a scientist named Dr. Shiragami hoped to use it to enhance different species of plants to allow crops to grow in the arid area. However many other nations were against this, since Saradia, a rogue state with terrorist ties (seemingly modeled after Iraq) had relied heavily on foreign exports and eventually an attack was planned by the American firm BioMajor. The lab was bombed, which killed many of the scientists, one of which was Dr. Shiragami's daughter, Erika. Losing her was a heavy blow to the doctor and he spliced some of her DNA with a rose bush, so as to avoid her leaving him completely. Five years later, an earthquake devastated the area where the rose bush was sheltered, destroying much of it. In desperation, Dr. Shiragami spliced one of the roses with Godzilla's DNA, in hopes of keeping it alive and making it invincible. While successful at first, the rose began to mutate and grow, eventually becoming a conscious creature. The newly formed rose monster smashed through the lab and eventually arrived at Lake Ashino where it took root. It was given the name Biollante after a tree in Norse mythology. G-Force psychic operative Miki Saegusa revealed that the plant still contained Erica's spirit. Battle with Godzilla Eventually Godzilla sensed Biollante because of their similar genetic structure and was driven to seek out this new creature. They eventually encountered each other and the plant monstress attacked with waves of tangling vines. However Biollante was unable to oppose Godzilla and she was heavily damaged by his atomic fire blast, seemingly burning her to death. But she confronted the King of the Monsters again, only this time she was the one on the offensive and fought more brutally than her opponent. Eventually Godzilla fled as the Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria took effect, which weakened him. However Biollante retreated as well, after one of the King of the Monsters' blast struck her in the throat that fired out of her back. This time she couldn't recover, dissolving into particles and ascending into space. Possible legacy It was later speculated that when Biollante retreated into space after her battle with Godzilla, some of her cells were sucked into a black hole and were exposed to various cosmic energies, producing the new monster SpaceGodzilla. Powers and Abilities In her rose form, Biollante is not much of a fighter and can only attack with her vines. However she became more combat oriented in her second form. In this form, Biollante can fire radioactive, corrosive sap from her mouth, regenerate similarily to Godzilla, and use vines that end in thorn spears. She can also move rather quickly, using the root like appendages below her body. External Links *Biollante on Wikizilla Category:Monsters Category:Giant Monsters Category:Villainesses Category:Vegetation Villains Category:Godzilla villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Creature Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Tragic Villain Category:Whip Users Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Anti Heroes Category:Revived Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Mutants Category:Mutated Villains Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Fighter Category:Hybrids Category:Multi-beings